Convict(US)x Vampire(UK) (I'll make a better title later)
by EvilSamDroid9001
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has been sentenced to death row for a murder he was framed for but no one believes him. So he escapes from prison determined to prove his innocence on the run, with bounty hunter Braginski hot on his trail. On his path manages to stumble upon an old Victorian House in the middle of the woods and seeks refuge in it. Little does he know a vampire inhabits it.


Alfred climbed over the next hill. The trees surrounding him had become notably taller and the air a little more chilled as he ascended. He adjusted his backpack from sliding off and kept moving, lost in the sounds of the forest around him. In the distance he heard the sound cars on a road and turned in the opposite direction from them. He needed to stay away from the highway, well out of sight anyway.

Alfred had lost track of how long he'd been traveling, overtime the days bled into each other, their names of the week quickly lost their meaning, as he spent half of his time surviving off the land and the other half avoiding being seen while he stole what he needed from convenience stores.

But no matter how far he ran, he found pictures of his face plastered on bulletin boards, always reminding him of what he was. A man on the run. He spat on the ground disgustedly, he didn't even had a chance to find out how he was framed, all he knew were the cops waking him up to arrest him, the dead woman next to him, a mystery. Alfred didn't even know her name at the time but he did now, Jeane Goodwill. He felt bad for her. She didn't deserve to die the way she did, but he also hated her too, hated the fact he was the one blamed for her death. He wanted nothing more than to find a place where he could hold up and find out what happened and find a way to clear his name.

As he continued on his journey parallel to the highway towards the next stop, the forest was getting thicker and thicker. He debated on turning around, he didn't want to get too far from the highway, it was his lifeline to civilization but as the sound of the highway died completely in the thickness of the forest it opened up to reveal a house.

Alfred stumbled forward as his eyes adjusted from the dark shade under the canopy of thick trees to this light of this small clearing with a house sitting in the dab middle. The house looked like it was old, the intricate woodwork spoke of the Victorian era, but there were chinks in it, little bits rotted away giving the place a neglected air.  
_  
(What's a house doing out here so far away from everything?)_ It made no sense to Alfred, but it didn't' matter what it was doing here. The sun was setting and the long shadows of the forest were growing darker. His stomach grumbled loudly. For two days he managed to make that trail mix last but now it was gone. He needed food and he automatically glanced at the house. He stepped closer, treading carefully as he peered into the windows to see if maybe it was still in use, and if it was, was there any food he could steal.

Inside the house was barren of any major pieces of furniture, decor, or even touch, except for light foot steps imprinted on a thin veil of dust. There was a kitchen. It didn't have a refrigerator, but there were many herbal plants growing in pots inside and some bread left over that had been sliced and nibbled on. How long had it been there, Alfred didn't know, but he took as a sign of life and went back to the front door and let himself in.

The very moment Alfred placed his foot on the threshold of the front door, something inside the house stirred as the door creaked at the hinges. Every step he took on the floor boards let out a cacophony of creaks and groans, he quickly made his way to what he figured was the pantry, he found mostly ingredients for other things. He didn't have the time to deal with flour and sugar, he needed something ready to go and decided that an old place like this sometimes had basement stores where, because clearly whoever owned this place had to be old as hell, or a crazy woodsman, judging by the lack of electricity. A little glimmer of guilt shot through him, but his stomach growled again, overriding it quickly. He wasn't going to clean the owner out, just snag enough stuff to get him to the next stop. Alfred tried his best to keep to the walls hoping to keep the creaking down to a minimum but it was no use, the house was determined to make a racket. He gave up being quiet and continued in his search for which door lead to the basement. The third one he opened revealed a staircase leading down into the darkness, it veered to the right quickly as it descended into blackness. Alfred took one last look around the house, it was bathed in the last light of the day as the sun set in the distance. Alfred looked at the steps one more time and then tried to turn on the switch. After a few embarrassing seconds he remembered there were no switches, took a deep breath, and carefully descended into the basement.

Alfred clung to the railing as each step he took the stairs heaved, almost as if they threatened to break and still he held his breath, speeding down them as fast as he could until he reached the bottom floor. He tried to shake off his nerves, this immediately felt like a mistake, but luckily it wasn't moldy or even very dusty, but the scent of something aged was evident. The other side of the room was lined with huge wine barrels, another thing that wouldn't be much use to Alfred but then again who couldn't use a drink now and again? He searched the shelves and found packs of jerky, that he hoped was from an animal he was used to eating normally, but the best thing about mystery meat was not knowing what it really is. Beyond these, as he followed them, was a work bench against the wall with some stuff on it and maybe candles, it was hard to make out with what little light he had, but it seemed there wasn't much else of use to him in the basement. The sun must have set fully now, he could tell by how dark the basement had gotten, the light from the open door way now provided no light at all. So he lit one of the candles so he could see what he was doing.

As he lit the candle and his eyes adjusted, the first thing he noticed to his left was the corner of a bed post but before he could get a good look at it a breeze had whisked away the candle light and the door, the only gateway to the outside world, slammed shut. The sound echoed off the stone walls and some dust from the ceiling fell, Alfred could feel it. He was now in complete darkness. He made a mad scramble for the stairs but in the dark he had no idea where he was going he was pretty sure he ran smack dab into a wall… it felt like a wall. It definitely knocked a few screws loose. He found himself on the floor as footsteps approached him.

"Lost are you?" A voice said in a mocking tone, breaking the silence. The voice seemed amused as he chuckled, the sound traveled in these stone walls, it was hard to tell where it was coming from.

"Y-yes. that's it. I'm just.. Just lost. Sorry I didn't think anyone was here." Alfred stammered trying to scoot backwards away from the voice but quickly found himself backed up to a wall.

A second later a cold hand touched his cheek and two bright green eyes flashed before him in the dark, glowing as they looked at him.  
"I'm very sorry to hear that…" Arthur smiled in the darkness. Though Alfred could not see him, Arthur could very well see this new stranger down to the last detail in total darkness. He chuckled lightly as he examined how handsome the other was, even with a cowlick, but the other also had this very innocent, childlike appearance, it seemed ironically "fitting" to Arthur. He felt dirty just admiring him with these hands. He could even feel the warmth of his body, hear every breath and the flutter of his frightened heartbeat. Taking in one sharp breath he picked up the scent of blood and his own body became rigid, every muscle hardened and his mouth watered. "It looks like you hurt yourself." Cautiously he pulled his hand back and helped Alfred stand up.

"I… yeah. You scared me. I didn't mean to break in, I was just hungry. I was only looking for something to eat." Alfred said as his stomach growled in agreement, "Wait you're not going to call the cops, are you?"

"No, there's no reason to, but clearly you don't read do you?" Arthur said in a disappointed tone as he cleaned and put the glasses on the young man. A candle light came on from the workbench and the silhouette of man appeared against it.

It was a man, a younger man to Alfred's surprise, around the same age as himself, maybe older. He figured it would be some crazy old dude living here out on his own, but not only was he young, he had a strange air to him. His clipped British accent was one Alfred was not used to hearing around these parts, or any other parts he'd been to for that matter. Everything about the man gave off the demeanor of an air of elegance… well everything except for his enormous eyebrows. Guess it's hard to find tweezers all the way out here.

Alfred adjusted the glasses, "Well more than that. I'm pretty much blind without them. I'm nearsighted." He was a little uneasy that this man hadn't answered his question but didn't press the matter...yet. It didn't look like the guy even had a phone judging by the looks of the place,... duuh he didn't even have electricity, Alfred remembered. "So you live here all alone?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, I do." He gripped his fingers, his hands were in tight fists, the knuckles white. He cleared his throat and moved towards the stairs. To him it was a simple walk but in Alfred's eyes it seemed he teleported from one spot to another in the blink of an eye.

Alfred felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. What just happened wasn't possible, he had to have really hit his head in the dark, because if that was real… well, he'd seen movies like this before, none of them ended well at least not for the guys like him who blundered into the old house as the opening credits started.

"If I get you food, will you leave?" Arthur asked, his eyes gleaming again as he looked at his new victim.

"I'll do anything you want if you give me food." Alfred blurted out before realizing what he was saying.

A very deep and quiet rumble emanated from Arthur's stomach. He could feel the veins in his own arm pulsing, his blood running. This man shouldn't have said those very words, but he did and now he felt the monster inside clawing it's way out. He let out a sly smirk and motioned for the other to follow him.

When Arthur opened the door of the basement, the light flooded in and the whole world was in shades of blue and pale white blocks of moonlight. Arthur lit a candle in the kitchen and began to prepare something for his guest. He just gathered some things, berries, herbs, and some artisan bread he made along with cheese and bundled it all together. He then had a plate of sliced bread with preserved berry jam and served it to the blond along with some water.

"So what are you running from?" Arthur asked out the blue. He stood behind the chair examining just how bad the other hit his head. Perhaps he shouldn't of scared the man but he did trespass farther than Arthur wanted him to. But the moment he sensed his presence pass the signs that said "do not enter" he was forever bound to him. And now fate would test him again. It never failed to.

"Home." Alfred shrugged. That question asked for more than Alfred was willing to divulge to a total stranger. Arthur however knew he was lying, he could tell merely by his pulse with a simple touch.  
Alfred dug in, noticing how it was clear this man lived off what was around him for the most part, a real recluse. He really felt it would be best to get out of here as quickly as possible, the multiple horror movies playing in his head were not helping.  
"What about you? I take it you don't like people very much."

"It depends on the person but in all human beings…" Arthur watched the other eat as if he'd never eaten in all his life, he could empathize, he hadn't had a meal in a long time as his mouth flooded, he swallowed, and carded his hands through Alfred's hair, "there is something likable about them . It's very... addicting." The more Arthur spoke the more his voice became nothing but a sultry whisper.

Alfred froze at the touch, he wasn't used to being touched. What was even weirder was the man's odd choice of words. This was quickly taking a turn for the frightening. He swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and began to stutter, "Heh, r-really? Then why do you live all the way out here?" he pushed his chair back getting ready to bolt at the first opening, his eyes darting around the room for the easiest exit.

Arthur shut his eyes and sighed, as one of his hands fell on the Americans shoulder. "It reminds me of home." He said, as a memory flashed through his eyes back to a time when things were very different, when he was different. And because of this he struggled with his grip on the other's shoulder, tightening then softening, before stepping back and as far away from the other as possible.

Alfred stood out of his seat as soon as the other backed away, he looked at the door, he could make a run for it now if he wanted to but, he could see the man's breathing was labored, maybe there was something wrong with him. "Hey are you okay?"

"I've fed you. I... order you to leave now as part of our agreement. Take this with you, and don't ever come back!" Arthur growled as he handed the blond stranger a neatly wrapped bundle of food.

The man looked like he was in pain, but Alfred wordlessly took the bag and left the house in a hurry.

The moment Alfred left, Arthur growled and sighed, his fist heading straight through the wall. He sobbed falling sliding against it, his body throwing a tantrum as a fever coursed through it. God he was so close, so damn close and was glad to be rid of that boy. Arthur didn't want to kill him, he didn't want any part of this curse, this demon. He hoped the other would manage to escape before it was too late… it probably was too late. Arthur now realized how hopeless this was. This forest was flooded with dark creatures, all of them just as hungry as he was. That boy's fate was sealed the moment he step foot into this part of the woods.

Deep down Arthur knew he didn't need the blood, but some voice would tell him he did, and he couldn't deny that he wanted it, that he secretly did enjoy the taste. It was much like a drug addiction, with out it for too long he'd die, he certainly felt like he would die, and he was afraid to die, to never feel what it was like to be living again. God he wanted the torment to end. On the one had all it'd take is a simple bite of his neck. Yes, that's really all it'd take. It didn't take long for Arthur's mind to get lost in this trail of thought. Just one bite and he could do it with ease.

Alfred didn't get far. A few steps beyond the house into the dark he realized he couldn't see a damn thing, not to mention he was now feeling the weight of how rude he had been the more he mulled over what just happened. The man didn't ask a single thing from him and for all Al knew he was having some kind of a heart attack or stroke… what if the guy died in there… alone. Nobody would ever find the dude from the looks of it. Or even worse what if he was sick and couldn't get help, he would just die slowly waiting for help to never arrive. The thought made Alfred cringe as he stumbled through the darkness, trying to make distance between him and the house. He was used to using the stars to get where he wanted to go. But the forest had other ideas it seemed, as he found himself back at the house again.

Alfred looked at the house astounded, was he really that bad at navigating? Must be the head injury… he set out again in a straight line determined to make it to the highway but after an hour of stumbling through the woods he was right back at the house. He looked up at it's pale white facade set against the black shadows of the forest around it in horror… why couldn't he leave? That's when something dawned on him, _(Maybe the man inside was the same way? Maybe this house…)_ he wanted to punch himself, that was a stupid thought. If his head wasn't already pounding he probably would have.

The wolf sniffed the ground. For awhile now they found a trail of crumbs and salt that led them this way, a being that stumbled into their hunting grounds. He was trespassing, but then again they haven't found much to eat for days now, and by the looks of his tracks, he was big but it wasn't a bear. The whole pack would be needed for the attack, but all of them would eagerly participate if it meant they would get something to eat. Seeing as they agreed the alpha let out a piercing howl into the night, and the chase began.

The howl along with the sound of leaves rustling, and low hungry growls, made Alfred's blood run cold. This had gone from bad to worse he was probably surrounded, there had to be about four… no five of them. He looked at the house again in the clearing and decided to take his chances and made a dash for it he could hear the pounding of paws at his heels as one of them grabbed his backpack. Alfred skidded to a stop and let them take the pack of his shoulders, picking up a tree branch at his feet and wielding it in hopes of giving him a little more time to climb a tree or something yelling, "Go the fuck away! I'm not food!" He swung the branch as hard as he could at them, hitting one of them, as the others backed up but held their ground, "Fuck off! Get out of here!"

They circled, and for every step back they had to take from the slashing branch, they encroached three steps forward, cornering their prey against a tree. They understood the trick of strength in numbers and Alfred could only pay attention to so many, that he didn't notice one behind ready to pounce and the wolf knocked him down with all of it's weight and momentum.

Just as the rest would join in to eat and tear his flesh apart, the one on top of Alfred was suddenly flung into the air and landed against the tree, yelping.  
Arthur hovered over the stranger and growled ferociously at the other wolves. When each dared attack he easily kicked them back and fended them off, no matter what wounds he got in the process, even if they bit his arms, so long as Alfred remained unharmed he'd deal with it.

The attack only lasted about a minute or two. Arthur had made his point clear, the young man was his prey alone and the pack of wolves fled, too scared of Arthur who was unlike any other beast they'd encountered before and ran with their tails between their legs.  
When he could sense they were gone, Arthur remained rigid and checked his wounds. Another good shirt gone. He tsked as he threw the rags of what was left of his shirt to the side, feeling the moonlight bathe his skin. The bite marks weren't too bad. He kept his eyes and ears open for anything else, while he tried to catch his breath. His body was on fire.

When Alfred noticed the coast was clear he pulled up to sitting. Just as he was about to thank the man, the words died instantly as he stared at the other with eyes wide, "Y-you… you your wounds… T-they… they're healing." He scooted back a little away from the other, "W-what.. how?"

"You've seen too much…" Arthur pinned the young man to the ground with ease, his fangs tingling. With his chest pressed against the others, he enjoyed the feeling of his heartbeat, but it was beating too quickly and that would make a mess. Arthur need him to relax and began to do so by letting his touch work it's magic. He kissed the very spot he planned to bite, teasing it as he sighed softly. In his mind however this was driving him mad. The mere scent, only one other person he'd encountered was ever this appetizing, very much so compared to the blood of animals, and this stranger had just beaten the record, his blood was even more irresistible, a delicacy.

Alfred struggled, what was this guy doing? But the moment the man's lips touched his own neck, he suddenly felt complacent to do anything, he felt like his mind was made of lead. He had to struggle to keep the warmth that flooded him from lulling him into a trance, he shook his head to clear it, "I-I didn't see anything…" It took so much effort to talk, his tongue felt heavy, his mouth tired, "I'm on the run because... because I was framed for a murder I didn't do... see, now we're even. We both know something…"

Arthur flinched for a moment and desperately whispered in the other's ear, "Don't talk. I'll make this very, very easy for you. You won't feel a thing." He just needed to hang in there a little longer, Arthur could almost taste it. The tips of his fangs barely grazed the skin, his lips pressed against the other's neck enjoying this moment. He tried to remind himself he didn't need it, he really didn't... but the demon inside wanted it, yes he convinced him reminding him of how good it tasted and stifled a groan.

Alfred grunted but felt all the fight within him escape. He swallowed hard as the warmth filled his body and mind making him feel like all he ever wanted to do was sleep right here, forever. But before he closed his eyes, he sighed with a final breath, "I don wanna die…"

Arthur had heard those very words before and seeing Alfred's sky blue eyes plead, a memory washed over his mind.

Those blue eyes… they looked just like,… hers.

_"__Remember who you are Arthur. You are not a monster. You are a man, a stubborn, kind-hearted, gentleman."_ The voice of a woman, her words echoed in his mind. For a moment he swore he could smell her perfume in her dark brown hair, feel her slender, soft hand touch his cheek. He felt his heart try to burst out of his chest and tears roll down his cheeks. He knew this woman, but he could not remember her. Only the taste of her blood.

Arthur's fingers clawed the earth as he growled before letting out a frustrated roar. He was a monster, and he was already damned to hell. So he should finish this. Why bother with the pain? If he bit the man all his memories would disappear, all of his past would fade away and he'd be forever young and invincible. Wasn't that what he wanted? To never die?

Arthur sighed, laughing maniacally as the night passed, going through a range of emotions from melancholy to wrath and pure frustration reasoning with the demon inside him, both him and Arthur wanting to live, but only one could succeed.

The demon was confident Arthur would fall for it easily, he'd run out of chances and Alfred would be his ultimate decision. Arthur knew his limits, he knew this was all hopeless and in the end he'd become a vampire forever, but this was his last hope to be human again. To walk in the sun, to eat whatever he wanted, and to finally rest in peace.

When he came to a decision, he could feel the dawn fast approaching and picked up the man and laid him down on a bed inside the house.

Alfred didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but going by the shadows on the floor it was sometime in the afternoon. He looked around and realized he was back in the house again. The blond man must have dragged him back here after he took care of the wolves. Alfred shuddered as the memories of the other night as they came back to him. He still had no clue why he passed out like that. He stepped out of bed onto the creaky old floor to look for the man and searched the house. The rooms were all the same; fairly empty, old, and neglected from age but kept in a sort of stasis where they never fully decayed or were smothered with dust. It was like the house decided what state it wanted to be in and stopped aging after that. Alfred didn't find the man anywhere so he gathered his things and left a note for him, thanking him for his kindness with a little I.O.U. at the bottom. He headed out again this time he was going to make it to the highway, but once again somehow he got turned around again as he stepped back in the very same clearing for the third time in a row.

His mind now reeling with panic, he couldn't get away. What was going on? Maybe he was dead and he was a ghost stuck haunting this old shack just like the other man. He was nothing if not stubborn and tried again and again in a few different directions but all paths routed him right back to the house again. Alfred spent what was left of the entire day coming up with different ways to escape until the sun was setting in the horizon. He heard the sound of the wolves in the distance as they howled, gathering the pack for another night of hunting and knew it was time to head back or be wolf chow. Alfred admitted defeat and went back inside reluctantly and waited for the man to come home so he could ask him what was going on.

"Let me guess… you can't leave can you?" Arthur said leaning against the wall, well inside the house under its shadows and far from anything the sunlight touched. "You're probably the second person who's stubbornly tried to do that." He muttered as he glanced at his sharp fingernails.

Alfred turned. He was surprised he didn't hear the other come home being how creaky the floorboards were in this place, "Are you trapped here too? It's the house, isn't it? I saw something like this in a movie once, this is some kinda blair witch freaky shit going on."

Arthur tried his best to hold in a laugh, by covering his mouth with his hand. But still you could see through small details on his face he was smiling. "To answer your first question, yes and no. I can roam wherever I want but… I choose to stay here. I do however feel trapped in my pretty little cage. To answer your second question, no it's not the house it's actually... me keeping you here whether I want to or not. We're trapped here together."

Alfred shook his head, "That makes no sense, why can't I just walk away from this place and what happens if…" he didn't want to finish that but there was a bounty hunter on his trail. If Braginski got 'stuck' here too… wait if he couldn't leave then could he be taken away from this place? He felt dizzy as the number of questions just piled higher and higher, "When did you get home? I looked all over for you when I woke up but you were gone."

"I'm always home. You just never bothered to check the basement this time." That told Arthur a few things. First this guy wasn't as thorough as the others or for that matter as curious. But he did admire that the other didn't try to linger where he was supposedly unwanted, he did read the note, and that was first.

"The basement? What were you doing down there?"

Arthur stared off into the distance, looking at the remaining golden glints of sunlight. The other was also thick and had a terrible memory… perhaps that was a good thing. He walked over and cautiously stretched out his hand into the golden sunlight. He shuddered but kept still, watching his skin burn and shrivel up into cinders slowly, before pulling it back in. Unlike his other wounds this one didn't heal as fast and left what looked like a second degree burn.

Alfred stared like a deer in the headlights, "Y-y-you you're a… you're a vampire?!" He backed away slowly, "or a g-g-host?"

For a moment it seemed that it was exactly what Arthur expected, cue the realization- Where did the ghost part come from? Was he that daft? Once again he tried not laugh but failed to hide it.

"I'm a vampire."

Alfred's brain was blown away into bits and pieces as he had backed himself into a wall yet again and slid down to his butt landing on the floor as he stared off into space. This had to be some kinda nightmare, he just had to wake up and everything would be okay… but he already knew, from the past month from that day he woke up to police arresting him till now, that his life was nothing but a nightmare now. After a few moments of trying to steady his thoughts he looked up slowly at the blond man.

"Are you the reason I can't leave then? Are you going to kill me or just use me as like something to feed off of when you get hungry?" He'd seen enough vampire movies to know what happened next, or so he thought.

Arthur nodded as he rubbed his hands and clapped them. "Fortunately or unfortunately for you I can't just feed as I please. It's not my style, and secondly I can't … you will die if I bite you." As it grew darker, Arthur approached only just little, rather interested by how the other was taking all of this in. So far it was typical, but somewhat amusing.

"So you're saving me for later?" The thought of driving a stake through his heart while he slept so he could escape sounded promising, as long as he was alive Alfred could fight, but part of him couldn't help but wonder why this guy was so far away from anyone. It was only by chance he'd found the place so it's not really feasible for a monster hunting humans to be this far out, when was the last time he'd even seen another person up this way?

Arthur huffed. Technically he was, but at the same time he wasn't. He didn't want to kill… he'd try not to kill him. Oh this was hopeless. "I am trying to save you." That was probably the best answer, next to silence and in slight it was also the truth.

That got Alfred's attention, it's true that if this person had wanted to kill him he could have done it so many times, or left him to be torn apart by the wolves, killed him in his sleep, or even now, he didn't have to feed him like he did if he was only intending on eating him, "Save me from what?"

"I just have to keep you safe from any harm."

"For how long? You already saved my life with the wolves last night. Doesn't that count?"

"If only it could be that simple. But it's until you die at your timely death or I end your life. So in a way your fate is now in my hands."

"Can I leave the house? I was kind of in the middle of trying to figure out who framed me."

"Yes, but you won't get far into the woods after a mile as you've noticed." Arthur said.

"So I'm like trapped here?" Sure it was a pretty place but a jail's a jail. He wanted to be free, see the world out there and get his life back. Even if it was a sucky life, some of the best times so far were people he met on the run from the law, but that wasn't the point right now.

"Well look at it this way, you're not the only one trapped here all alone, and I can keep you safe guarded here from those who have unjustly convicted you of murder. Aside from me wanting to potentially drink your blood and you possibly trying to kill me for causing you all this misery, I think we'll get along swimmingly."

Alfred gave him a tight smile, "Life sentence without parole… heh…I guess it beats being under Braginski's thumb... "

"Who's that, if I may inquire?"

"The bounty hunter who's been assigned to bring me back so I can face trial. I'm not going back until I have the evidence I need on who framed me and why."

Arthur was puzzled. "I thought you said-"

"Wait how come you believe me? I mean I know I'm innocent but… like you only just met me…"

"Well… I kind of have this… blood affinity for the innocent that includes but is not limited to virgins." Arthur said let out a weak laughter.

Alfred stared at him for a second, "Oh that's totally not creepy at all…" he gripped sarcastically.

"Says the man who was trespassing into my house and trying to steal my food." Arthur snapped.

"I was hungry, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't a matter of life and death." Alfred huffed indignantly, "I'm not the one who lives on the blood of others here."

"Eh-...I'm working… on that. It's not like I want to." He bit his lip. He didn't have a comeback for that. For a while he felt rather elated, amused, and… he'd never felt like this in a long time. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't laughed as much in years. This pattern was one he enjoyed at the start but he dreaded the finale. He hoped he could change its ending. He always did.

"So what about you? Won't there be like… vampire hunters coming to drive a stake through your heart while you sleep and stuff?"

"Oh bloody hell…" Arthur said as he remembered those days. "There were hunters once..." He held on, hissing for a bit, he was pretty sure they were extinct at this point, "In Europe though, that's why I'm here. You Americans aren't very superstitious, it's less crowded here, and over there I'm rather… infamous."

"So there's no chance you can't just let me go?"

"It's… complicated. If I had the power I would, but I'm not exactly fully in control with my abilities. And who's to say you won't rat me out now that you know my secret?"

"Because you could rat me out too, that's why I told you about myself in the first place."

"Touche… well since you're going to be here awhile, the name's Arthur Kirkland." He said introducing himself. In the past he avoided giving his name but inevitably at some point he had to give it away to his… not victim his… well current person of interest.

"Alfred, Alfred Jones." He said deciding to be nice to bide his time until he figured out a way to escape. It wasn't impossible, it was just highly improbable and it's not like he had anything better to do, besides waiting for this vampire to make up his mind.

* * *

**EvilSamDroid9001: This is an RP Fic done with a friend of mine evilqueen13, who plays America, I play England. This is definitely a UsUk fic, with some of our other otps on the side.**

**It's rated M because I don't know if we'll do smut towards the end, and this might get a little graphic but for the most part this should be rated T. It's just M to be safe.**

**Hope you guys enjoy ~!**


End file.
